Yorukaze
Raido handcrafted the modifications to the blade personally using various metals he found in his journeys and the heat of his own strongest flames. This sword resembles a Japanese okatana and has a unique blade that gives off a crimson red hue. It was called the NightWind. This blade is sharp enough that when it slices it leaves behind red streaks behind where it was swung. This sword is also extremely durable and is capable of cutting almost any substance, without wear and tear on the blade itself. With Yama overseeing the recreation of this Blade depicted that it no longer just cut but could slice, and do damage on the molecular level. Early on due to the constant battles Raido found himself in surviving the blade as it saw more and more action in these often never ending fights began to rust and dull have basked in so much blood over time. Years later Raido would improve and enhance the blade recreating it out of the sturdy materials of the Chakra Receiver Manifestation rods. Given to Yama this blade was forged by the fires that existed deep within the underworld of the Naraka Realm where Yama took and imbued the blade with a portion of Raido's soul. This blade in the time of combat it has seen has yet to find a material that it can't cut through and has not been broken. The blade was enhanced greatly by the being forged of the fires in the deepest pits of Naraka and a portion of Raido's soul. Much like the red glare of Raido's eyes the blade of the sword has been forged in the crimson color giving the blade its trademark eerie red hue. The exact process of how this was accomplished has yet to be addressed, but Raido often jokes and said it was from the leftover blood that had seeped so deep in the blade. This sword holds deep sentimental value to Raido and symbolizes his past life and his future one. In Project: Rebirth Raido lived and died by the sword it became his words, his judgement, his protection and in those dark days became the only thing he could trust. When Raido finally found his new life and freedom he remade the blade to also experience a rebirth of its own and have a new look. The new look of the blade to him represents rebirth, but the red hue of the blade represents the blood of others he had to shed just to ensure it was not his blood that was shed and his gift of life taken from him. The blade represents him in the way he once viewed the world he lived in and the world he looked forward to, however with his new blade it represented cutting and etching his name in history in his own way. When Raido completed his journey as an Arihant and became a true Siddha, the weapon was given and entrusted to Nodoka by his grandson Takashi. Though he would have preferred to give to her himself, he had already decided that it would be best utilized in his newfound daughter's hands. Abilities The sword being made from the same hardened material as the chakra rods but slightly stronger the blade has the ability to disrupt chakra and stop the flow of it. This blades disrupt the chakra of anyone they pierce, disorienting their movements and causing a vision of the Rinnegan to appear in their mind. This blades is extremely sharp able to pierce even the strongest of materials. In such close range should a target become impaled by his blade he can effectively gain control over their body functions and movements. Another unique ability about this sword is that it can be influenced by Raido's ability of the Will Materialisation. Using this he can restore his blade in the rare case the blade has managed to have been broken. Swordmanship Raido as a swordsman uses a self taught style that relies on his speed, and agility with his Capoeira. This sword style creates a healthy mix of both regular melee strikes as well as a nice brand of sword swipes. This style is extremely acrobatic and the myriad of moves and unpredictable feints and strikes make the sword style hard to handle in a one on one duel. The sword style holds a distinct advantage over most self taught defensive based sword styles that teach waiting for an opponent to strike or counter an opponents swings. As a proficient user of Iaidō, Nodoka.... Trivia * Its name is NightWind * This blade has often been nicknamed the Crimson Slayer due to its eerie red hue the blade gives off. Raido never explained how the blade transmits this constant color, but this blade was apart of his rise to the nickname of Dark Slayer Category:Swords